


Fanvids - Other

by Azar



Series: Fanvids [3]
Category: Eastwick (TV), Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Strange Luck, Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, The Abyss (1989), The Librarians (TV 2014), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Rebecca Romijn characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any fanvids I've made that are the only example from their fandom. Well, eventually it'll be all of them, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye - Lord Peter Wimsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...why the gods above me, who must be in the know, think so little of me they allow you to go."

Password is "placet"

[Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye](https://vimeo.com/82755622) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	2. Witchy Woman - Eastwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute to the magic of Eastwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Festivids a couple of years ago for crickets.

Password is "eastwick"

[Witchy Woman](https://vimeo.com/28948797) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	3. Somebody - Strange Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was always there, at that diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing about this video: I don't actually 'ship Chance/Angie. I don't really 'ship Chance with anyone, at least not that I recall. But the first time I heard this song--"Somebody" by Reba McEntire--I had to make the video anyway because it's about a guy who doesn't realize the love of his life is the waitress at the diner he frequents. *g* Which, well, if you know Strange Luck, I shouldn't need to explain the rest. And if you don't, you should be able to enjoy the video without really understanding the series, since the song tells the story pretty well. *g*

Password is "chance_angie"

[Somebody](https://vimeo.com/151592662) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	4. Angels of the Deep - the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They've left us alone, but it bothers them to see us hurting each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made for Chamalla for Festivids, the vidding equivalent of Yuletide. Now, normally I don't like making vids to instrumental songs--it's so much easier to match clips to lyrics than to the mood, tempo, etc. of the music itself--but Chamalla had asked for a video centering on the NTIs, and I discovered it's REALLY hard to find lyrical songs for an alien race. *g* But this song--"Ashton," by Michael W. Smith--had a spooky quality to it that I couldn't get out of my head, just like the mixture of fear and wonder that permeates the characters' interactions with the NTIs. I went with my gut, and in the end I was pretty pleased with the result. :-)

Password is "the_abyss"

[Angels of the Deep](https://vimeo.com/151600306) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	5. Mary - Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never been easy, being the mother of humanity's Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all Deslea's fault. Years ago, she made a fantastic Drusilla (BtVS/Angel) video to this song that was my introduction to both the song and Patty Griffin, who sings it. I liked her vid so much (once I got over worrying if it was blasphemous *g*) that I went out and bought the whole CD the song was on, and added several songs from said CD to my computer playlist. Well, sometime between episodes seven and eight of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, I just happened to be listening to this song and was blown away by how perfectly it fit Sarah. So perfectly that, IMO, the only person who would be a better fit for is the Biblical Mary herself! *g* I think once you hear it, you'll understand what I mean.

Password is "sarah_connor"

[Mary](https://vimeo.com/151607123) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	6. Mysterious Ways - The X-Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing more mysterious than Shannon McMahon is why Doggett trusts her so implicitly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I'd been wanting to do forever, since long before I had the ability to vid. It's also the only X-Files video I managed to pull off before a computer crash cost me all my source footage from the show. I made it because the song just seemed to have Shannon McMahon (from the episode "Nothing Important Happened Today")--and John's somewhat ambiguous relationship with her--written all over it. Despite that, it wasn't easy to make due to limited source material, but I pulled it off and I'm *very* proud of it! :-)

Password is "mcmahon"

[Mysterious Ways](https://vimeo.com/151607709) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	7. Long Live the Librarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Festivids 2016 for Kass!

Password is "librarians1"

[Long Live the Librarians](https://vimeo.com/151590116) from [Azar Suerte](https://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
